This invention relates to model railroad equipment and specifically to turnouts.
A turnout is a device which is used in both model railroading and prototype railroading to direct a train moving on a track to one of multiple alternate routes. In the case of two-rail model railroad track, the rails are generally energized with a DC power supply from a transformer/rectifier device. In addition to directing the train to a particular track, the turnout is usually provided with some form of electrical directing mechanism in order to provide current of the proper plurality to the branch tracks.
In the normal prototype turnout, an entry track will lead into one or more discharge tracks. The entry track includes two spaced apart rails which, in most instances, are continuous with one of the rails of a discharge track. Extensions of the remaining rails of the discharge track intersect at a point intermediate the rails of the entry track and are usually joined by a device known as a frog. A pair of switch points are located adjacent the rails of the entry track and are shiftable such that, at any one time, one of the points will come into contact with one of the entry rails. The other end of the rails comprising the switch points are pivoted at a location near the frog. A gap occurs between the frog and the switch point rails.
In the case of prototype and larger scale models, the wheels on the engines and rolling stock are of sufficient size to transit the gap formed between the pivoting end of the switch points and the frog. As the scale of the models become smaller, the gap between the switch points and the frog may not remain in true scale due to limits on the machine detail which can be incorporated into the model components. Particularly in the case of N and smaller scales, the wheels of rolling stock may drop into the gap between the switch point rails and the frog resulting in a derailment.
A number of switch assemblies have been proposed to overcome this problem, two such assemblies are disclosed in our earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,566,104 and 3,700,889, both entitled MODEL RAILWAY SWITCH ASSEMBLY. Although the assemblies disclosed in the identified patents are operable to close a gap between the switch points and the frog, the structural elements which accomplish such closing generally involves lateral shifting of a switch-point rail-, or blade-, carrying switch element both at the end of the switch points and at the end adjacent the frog. In the event of a non-complete shift in the position of the blade-carrying element, a gap may still be present adjacent the frog. Additionally, while the blade element is maintained in the desired position by a spring mechanism, the entrance of a high-speed train onto the turnout, particularly when the train is negotiating a curved section of the turnout, may result in undesired shifting of the blade elements and the opening of the gap adjacent the frog with the resultant derailment of the train.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a model railroad turnout which provides for continuous rail segments on both rails of a track along the length of the turnout.
Another object of the invention is to provide a movable frog which closes any gap as such may exist between the rails on a switch element and the discharge rails of the turnout.
A further object of the invention is to provide a turnout which will not yield under the centripetal force of a train passing thereover on a curved path.
Another object of the invention is to provide a turnout which provides for selective electrification of a frog and the rails adjacent thereto.
The model railroad turnout assembly of the invention includes a roadbed element having an entry track thereon. The entry track includes a pair of spaced apart entry rails. Plural, branching discharge tracks are mounted on the roadbed element, each discharge track including a pair of spaced apart discharge rails. The adjacent rails of the discharge tracks terminate with ends intermediate the other rails of the discharge tracks. The adjacent rails extend along lines which intersect at a point beyond the ends of the adjacent rails. A switch element is provided and has a pair of blades spaced apart a lesser distance than the entry rails. The blades have points at one end thereof which are alternately shiftable with the switch element into a contacting relationship with one only of the rails of the entry track. The other end of the switch element is located adjacent the discharge track ends. A frog extends between the discharge track ends and the point of intersection. The frog is shiftable, with the switch element, such that the frog contacts an element blade to provide a continuous rail segment between the entry track rail and the discharge track rail.